


Kind of a....date?

by windblowsslowly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windblowsslowly/pseuds/windblowsslowly
Summary: Yangyang dan Haechan pacaran.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Kudos: 12





	Kind of a....date?

**Author's Note:**

> Haiiiiii, i give this to one of my cutest reader. Dia ngasih aku prompt, lucu banget. Tapi, akun twitternya ilang:( deact kayaknya, hope you comeback soon! Terus kalo kamu baca, just comment, i'll tag your account as a gift, slugiets 😊😊😊😊😊 
> 
> Enjoy!

Yangyang dan Haechan bertemu saat hari pertama keduanya _officially_ menjadi mahasiswa baru di kampus.

Pagi itu, Yangyang datang dan terpaksa duduk di sembarang tempat, tidak bergabung bersama mahasiswa satu fakultasnya karena ia yang harus berkeliling mencari toilet yang bisa ia gunakan. Yangyang berkenalan dengan teman sebelahnya, dan mendapati teman sebelahnya serta sekelilingnya adalah mahasiswa dari jurusan lain. Alias, ia nyasar dan menjadi korban tatap yang lain.

Yangyang hanya menunduk memainkan ponselnya karena acara belum dimulai. Sampai, kursi di samping kirinya yang paling dekat dengan pintu terisi oleh orang lain. Pasti mahasiswa baru sepertinya, karena mereka memakai pakaian yang sama. Baju putih, dengan bawahan hitam. Anak ini terengah-engah, sepertinya telat dan harus berlari entah dari mana karena jalan menuju gedung serba guna ini macet. Yangyang berinisiatif memberikan botol minum miliknya, dengan menyodorkan botol tersebut di hadapannya. Anak itu menatap botol sekilas, lalu menoleh pada Yangyang.

“Boleh?” Tanya Anak tersebut. Yangyang mengangguk.

Yangyang melihat anak itu meneguk air tersebut sampai separuh. Rakus sekali minumnya, sampai airnya menetes ke leher.

Anak itu kemudian mengembalikan botol minum Yangyang, lalu tersenyum, _silau_ , “ _Thanks._ _You’re my saviour_. Gue Haechan, lo?”

Yangyang menerima botolnya kembali, ikut tersenyum, “Yangyang. Lo…jurusan apa?”

“Hukum. Lo?”

Yangyang berbinar senang mendengar jawaban Haechan, ia refleks memegang bahu Haechan dan menepuknya pelan. “ _God._ Akhirnya gue gak sendirian.” Ucap Yangyang sambil mempertemukan 2 (dua) telapak tangan miliknya di hadapan wajah.

Haechan terkekeh, “Lo telat juga makanya gak bareng anak jurusan yang lain?”

Yangyang menggeleng. “Gue dateng dari tadi sih, tapi ngantri toilet lama, jadi begitu.”

Haechan tersenyum lagi, “Untung aja kita ketemu.”

**

Acara penyambutan itu berjalan biasa-biasa saja bagi keduanya. Karena keduanya tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Hanya sambutan, sambutan dan sambutan, tidak penting. Haechan dan Yangyang malah sibuk bercengkrama berdua. Mengabaikan keadaan sekeliling, tidak juga sih, kadang-kadang mereka mentertawakan diam-diam apa yang mereka lihat. Keduanya langsung cocok.

Setelah perkenalan, keduanya tahu mereka dari daerah yang berbeda. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak memiliki teman daerah yang satu jurusan. Sehingga, mereka berdua hanya sendiri. Sekarang berdua sih.

Haechan dan Yangyang juga punya hobi yang sama, bermain _games._ Keduanya membahas _games_ yang sedang mereka mainkan saat ini, _games_ terdahulu, dan hobi lain diluar _games_. Keduanya cepat akrab. Waktu penyambutan yang lama itu tidak terasa bagi mereka, karena keduanya menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

Keduanya mungkin berjodoh. Lagi-lagi keduanya dipertemukan dalam kelompok OSPEK Fakultas yang sama. Keduanya tersenyum senang, dan melakukan tos. Keduanya lalu mendengarkan arahan mengenai _schedules_ OSPEK-F dengan seksama dan duduk bersebelahan. Sesekali mencatat dalam _notes._ Setelah selesai, keduanya pulang bersama menggunakan taksi online karena ternyata, lagi-lagi, tempat tinggal mereka berdekatan. Gedung kosan keduanya sebelahan. Jodoh beneran, kali ya.

Rangkaian OSPEK-F harus mereka lakukan dengan kerja kelompok mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh panitia. Penting-tidak penting, mereka harus menuruti karena mahasiswa baru. Mereka harus kerja kelompok sampai malam, padahal paginya mereka masih harus mengikuti rangkaian OSPEK Universitas lainnya.

Keduanya lelah. Tapi, entah mengapa keduanya senang-senang saja. Teman sekelompok mereka baik-baik, kakak pendamping mereka juga baik, tapi, mereka berdua tetap menempel.

Keduanya pulang-pergi bersama ke kampus atau saat kerja kelompok. Bahkan, menjadi _alarm_ bagi satu-sama lain. Mereka berjanjian siapapun yang bangun duluan harus melakukan panggilan telepon pada yang lain, untuk memastikan keduanya tidak terlambat. Keduanya juga makan siang dan malam bersama. Benar-benar seperti anak kembar yang kemana-kemana bersama.

Pada suatu malam, ketika keduanya pulang dari kampus setelah kerja kelompok, saat Yangyang dan Haechan baru saja menyebrang ke arah gerbang komplek kosan, Haechar berujar tiba-tiba, “Yang, kita jodoh kali ya. Kita ketemu mulu dari hari pertama.”

“Ngarep lu.”

Haechan cemberut, berjalan lebih cepat, “Bangun sendiri lo besok.”

Yangyang tertawa, mengejar Haechan. “Belom jadi pacar aja ngambek.”

Haechan berhenti, Yangyang juga, keduanya bertatapan dengan muka merah. Jalan kaki menuju kosan masing-masing malam ini dilanjutkan dengan diam-diaman. Yang berisik, suara jantung masing-masing.

**

Kedekatan mereka makin menjadi setelah OSPEK selesai. Keduanya berjanjian mengambil kelas yang sama, dan benar-benar berakhir dengan kelas dan jadwal yang sama. Keduanya masih menjadi _alarm_ bagi satu-sama lain. Walau, lebih banyak Haechan yang bangun duluan dan berakhir menarik Yangyang untuk bangun. Telpon sudah tidak mempan.

Mereka selalu sarapan bersama di warung dekat kosan saat kelas pagi. Masih dengan muka bantal dan ekspresi tidak ikhlas harus mengikuti kelas di pagi buta. Buta apanya, sudah pukul 07.00.

Yangyang dan Haechan juga duduk bersebelahan di kelas. Mendengarkan dosen memberi materi, mencatat, dan saling menambahi catatan masing-masing apabila ada yang terlewat.

Begitu terus. Orang yang Yangyang lihat saat pertama kali membuka mata dan yang terakhir kali ia lihat sebelum menutup mata, setiap hari, adalah Haechan. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Keduanya benar-benar menghabiskan _24/7_ bersama-sama.

Apa keduanya tidak bosan? Sama sekali nggak.

Beruntungnya lagi, Keduanya punya selera humor yang sama dan punya banyak sekali bahan untuk berbicara. Atau, keduanya memang berusaha untuk mencocokkan satu-sama lain. Tidak tahu, ya.

Pada suatu ketika, saat Haechan harus menghadiri kelas sendirian karena Yangyang yang izin (orang tuanya datang berkunjung), salah satu teman kelasnya bertanya, “Lo sama Yangyang pacaran ya?”

Haechan hanya tersenyum kecil, “Belum.”

Pertanyaannya sangat personal, Haechan kaget sih. Soalnya mereka tidak begitu dekat. Bahkan, Haechan tidak ingat namanya. Tapi, Haechan jadi berpikir. Apakah mereka berkelakuan seperti orang pacaran hingga membuat orang lain berpikir begitu?

Haechan akui, Haechan suka pada Yangyang. Haechan masih berpikir Yangyang penyelamat sampai sekarang, karena kalau Yangyang tidak memberinya minum saat itu, mungkin ia bisa pingsan. Lebay, sih. Tapi, Yangyang yang tersenyum dengan mata berbinar senang saat tahu mereka satu jurusan juga tidak bisa Haechan lupakan. Juga, Yangyang yang selalu mendengar ceritanya dengan atentif.

Haechan mana bisa mengabaikan ekspresi Yangyang selalu antusias dan benar-benar memperhatikanya. Walaupun omongan Haechan tidak berfaedah.

Maka dari itu, Haechan gencar melancarkan pesan-pesan _flirt_ pada Yangyang. Atau, mengambil kesempatan untuk modus melakukan _skinship_ pada Yangyang.

Misal, sengaja menyenggol tangan Yangyang saat keduanya sedang jalan bersisian. Nanti, Yangyang akan berkata, “Kalo mau pegang tuh, pegang aja. Jangan sok-sok an nyenggol.”

 _Ini…gua yang mau modus, gua yang stress._ Pikir Haechan. Soalnya, setelahnya, Yangyang beneran menggenggam tangannya. Lalu, mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam.

Misal lagi, saat liburan semester, Haechan akan mengirimkan pesan _flirt_ pada Yangyang.

** Haechan  **

Yang, lu kalo kita lagi main _games_ jangan sambil nyanyi kenapa!

** Yangyang **

_Kenapa? Gak bisa konsen ya lu denger suara gue bagus banget? Mau dinyanyiin lagi pas lo mau tidur?_

Kan, Haechan yang stress.

Haechan sempat berpikir, mungkin saja Yangyang dengan mudahnya bereaksi santai pada modus atau _flirt_ nya karena Yangyang yang tidak suka padanya. Yangyang yang hanya menanggapi Haechan dengan bercanda. Tapi, Yangyang selalu saja tidak terduga dan selalu berhasil membuat Haechan pusing sekali.

Tiba-tiba, saat _study dates(_ menurut Haechan) keduanya, di _café_ langganan mereka, Yangyang mengajaknya pacaran.

“Chan, gue bosen. Pacaran aja, yuk?”

Haechan melihat Yangyang santai sekali saat mengucapkannya. Sementara Haechan, rasanya mau pingsan. Haechan diam, masih mencoba mencerna.

“Gue suka sama lo. Lo juga, kan? Makanya, Ayo kita pacaran.” Yangyang tersenyum lebar sekali ke arahnya.

Haechan masih melongo kaget. Lalu, Yangyang mendekat, membisikinya sesuatu, dan mencium pipinya.

Haechan mau mati saja.

**

Kalau selama mereka _pendekatan_ rasanya seluruh semesta bergerak mendekatkan mereka, maka saat mereka _jadian_ , dunia menjauhkan mereka.

Tepat seminggu setelah mereka resmi menjalin hubungan, kampus ditutup dan mereka dipaksa pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Karena pandemi.

Mereka belum sempat tidur bersama. (Re: tidur. _literally_ tidur). Belum sempat mencoba diam-diam berciuman di bioskop, dan belum sempat _Netflix and chill_. Kalo ciuman saja, sering. Wajib hukumnya saat keduanya bertemu.

Keduanya hanya sempat bergandengan tangan saat menuju ke kampus, berpelukan saat sepi, dan juga _study dates_ (kali ini _dates_ beneran). Ciuman tetap wajib.

Maka dari itu, mereka harus berpisah. Pulang kerumah masing-masing di kota yang berbeda.

Tapi, sekali lagi, mereka berdua pintar dan cerdik. Mereka mencari _alternative dates_ , agar keduanya tidak bosan dan bisa mengobati rindu. Mereka tidak terbiasa begini. Karena yang biasa, keduanya bertemu terus.

Mereka berdua sepakat untuk melakukan…. _zoom dates._ Walaupun keduanya tidak henti melakukan _video call_ melalui ponsel sehari-hari, Haechan bilang sensasinya akan beda kalau lewat _zoom_.

Kalau Yangyang sih, yang penting bisa melihat wajah cakep pacarnya.

Mereka berdua tertawa cekikikan saat layar _laptop_ masing-masing menampilkan wajah keduanya. Wajah mereka memerah, senang sekali.

Keduanya seperti biasa, menceritakan keseharian mereka. Yangyang yang baru bangun jam 1 siang, Haechan yang main _games_ sampai subuh. Atau, tugas dari dosen mereka yang _deadlines_ nya sudah di depan mata. Begitu-begitu aja. Tidak ada yang spesial, tapi namanya juga orang kasmaran. Semuanya terasa membahagiakan.

Saat keduanya sedang tertawa karena _jokes_ Haechan, Yangyang mendengar Kakaknya berteriak dari luar kamarnya. _Ganggu aja orang pacaran._

“Yangyang!” Panggil kakaknya, mengetuk pintunya.

Yangyang berdecak, lalu melihat Haechan, “Bentar, _yang._ Itu Koko aku ribut mulu dari tadi.”

Haechan hanya tertawa melihat Yangyang yang cemberut.

Yangyang bangkit, membuka pintu kamarnya, dan menemukan Kakaknya dengan raut sebal.

“Dipanggilin dari tadi juga, makan buruan! Mau diberesin mejanya.” Omel kakaknya.

“Ih, udah dibilang dari tadi juga, masih belajar tahu!”

Kakaknya mengintip _laptop_ nya, melihat _screen_ dan mendapati wajah Haechan. Kakaknya tahu keduanya pacaran, _btw._

“Belajar apanya, itu lu lagi pacaran, _asuuuu_.”

“Belajar lah, belajar memahami jodoh!”

Yangyang ditoyor kakaknya. Lalu, kakaknya pergi.

Haechan, di sebrang sana hanya tertawa gemas mendengar interaksi Kakak-beradik itu. Senang juga disebut Yangyang sebagai jodoh.

Rasanya pipi Haechan sakit sekali terlalu banyak tertawa dan tersenyum hari ini.

“Sayang, aku kayaknya jarang bilang, tapi, _I love you.”_ Ujar Haechan masih tersenyum lebar.

Yangyang juga ikut-ikutan cekikikan, wajahnya merah sekali.

Mana bisa sih Yangyang menolak pesona Haechan. Juga, mana bisa sih Haechan menolak senyum manis Yangyang. Jadi ya, mereka harus pacaran.

**

Di kamar sebelah, Papa Haechan mendengar anaknya sedang _lovey-dovey,_ “Seneng banget si Kakak lagi pacaran. Suaranya sampe tembus. Jadi pengen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Coba tebak Yangyang bisikin apa🤭🤭🤭
> 
> Leave me a comment pls☺  
> [ TWITTER ](https://twitter.com/windblowsslowly)  
> and [ CC ](https://curiouscat.me/windblowsslowly)


End file.
